Animal
by Cornell227
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una hembra desea dejar de lado su inocencia con el macho que ama?


**_¡Hola!_**  
**_¿Cómo están?_**  
**_Pues...yo de nuevo._**  
**_-Escribí ésto hace ya buen rato...es sobre mis personajes y lo subo a petición de un escritor y amigo, Gustavo._**  
**_Fue algo que bueno...salió simplemente, mientras escribía uno de los capítulos de mi fic._**  
**_Bien err...sin más preánbulo, empezémos:)  
Aviso:Se centra en mis personajes originales...pero si lo piden, podría hacer algo así...con Bolt.  
_**

* * *

_Ella lo apegó con más fuerza hacia ella..._  
_Quería hacerlo y no estaría satisfecha hasta domarlo..._

Lia-**Con una mirada de perfecta seducción** Escuché que... **Baja sus patas hasta el cuello de Trabis** _te encantan las rubias...-._**D****ijo con una voz suave y seductora**

_Al escuchar eso, Trabis simplemente puso una expresión de sorpresa y nervios increíblemente grande._  
_Él no daba crédito por lo que estaba escuchando..._  
_Sin duda era algo que no se esperaba._  
_Por más que amara a la hembra, él no pensaba que lo harían antes de siquiera declararse._  
_No...no por ahora._  
_Pero la sexy y candente rubia quería comenzar de inmediato..._  
_Él lo supo desde el momento que dejó de lado su inocente mirada._  
_Una Lia dispuesta a todo, comezó a lamer la mejilla de Trabis con esa expresión provocatíva..._  
_Ella estaba totalmente encima de él, por lo que tenía su entrepierna pegada...a él..._  
_Sentía que comenzaba a salir._  
_Pero Trabis era el macho ahí, y no iba a dejar que una rubia candente lo dominara._  
_No en ésta vida._  
_Trabis se levantó y empujó a Lia con un poco de fuerza._  
_No emitían sonido alguno..._  
_Era un silencio agudo y caótico._  
_Rapidamente se volvieron a abrazar...pero ahora Trabis la empujó contra la pared._  
_No se quitaban la mirada de encima ni un segundo..._  
_Miradas simples, que solo delataban un deseo de satisfacción..._  
_Mientras ella lo miraba con una expresión de total sumisión, él la tomó de la cintura con fuerza y puso una mirada penetrante en ella..._  
_No se atrevía a desafiar al macho, por lo que dejó que...tomara el control un poco._  
_Pero tampoco quería que la soltara...no quería que ésto acabara pronto..._  
_Quería que la hiciera suya._  
_Quería perder esa inocencia con él...y estaba muy ansiosa._  
_Trabis deslizó su lengua larga y mojada hasta el cuello de Lia...algo que comenzó a encenderla._  
_Quería más..._  
_Quería mucho más._  
_¿De qué iba ésto?_  
_La conoció en un bosque y de repente...en unos días..._  
_Vaya, Trabis sí que sabe como llevar las cosas al nivel óptimo._  
_Ella estaba actuando de manera muy vil y sucia._  
_Mientras él la lamía lentamente en el cuello...ella lo abrazó de la nuca y cerró los ojos._  
_Tenía una mirada caliente y profunda..._  
_Emitía un gemido agudo de vez en cuando...y al mismo tiempo empezó a tener una respiración profunda._  
_La lúz roja era la única observadora ahí._  
_Él seguía lamiendola con suma delicadeza mientras ella soltaba un gemido de placer un poco más alto._  
_Lo abrazaba con fuerza...y mientras más fuerza ponía ella, más fuerza ponía él._  
_Trabis bajó su lengua hasta el pecho blanco y brillante de la rubia..._  
_Y eso la enloquecía aún más._  
_Los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes...cada vez más profundos..._  
_Comenzaba ponerse un poco mojada...mientras él se endurecía._  
_El perro la tomó con más fuerza de la cintura y la derribó._  
_Pero no la soltó._  
_Lia abrió los ojos..._  
_Su mirada estaba llena de placer y la necesidad de ser...mujer._  
_Ella puso sus patas en su pecho y comenzó a juguetear con sus mechones...mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de excitación..._  
_Le miraba con una víl y maldita sonrisa que podía domar hasta al hombre más duro._  
_Era una sonrisa malvada, llena de malicia y sed de pasión..._  
_Trabis solo la miró...y mientras más la miraba en esa pose...recostada justo debajo de él...más era su sed de saciar esa sensación._  
_Ella estaba abierta de patas, por lo que podía verse su entrepierna._  
_Trabis de vez en cuando hechaba un vistazo...quería ver si también era amarilla._  
_Quería asegurase de que él sería el primero y el único..._  
_Podía olerla..._  
_Podía sentirla..._  
_Quería empezar y sofocarla hasta el punto de quitarle la respiración._  
_"Sé que vienes por eso"._  
_Le dijo ella en un tono bastante abrumador...mientras que con su mirada le insinuaba que era hora de comenzar._  
_Trabis se limitaba a callar...aunque su mirada lo decía todo._  
_Lentamente bajaba su lengua hasta llegar al abdomen..._  
_Lia apretaba los labios y sentía una sensación bastante bien._  
_Ella estiraba sus patas traseras...y rosaba a Trabis a propósito...lo rosaba lentamente..._  
_Trabis al sentir eso se puso mucho más duro._  
_Lia inmediatamente se dio cuenta de eso, y lo empujó...logró atraparlo con la guardia baja._  
_Era su turno de jugar con él._  
_Una vez que se lo quitó de encima, lo tomó de las patas y lo derribó con mucha fuerza..._  
_Trabis asotó contra el suelo...pero no le importó en lo más mínimo._  
_Estaba jugando con la reina, por lo que tenía que actuar como un sirviente._  
_Ella se le subió y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen duro y marcado._  
_Trabis la miraba con seriedad...mientras intentaba quitarla..._  
_Pero ella oponía resistencia._  
_Lo acariciaba exquisita y lentamente...tan lentamente que Trabis cedió._  
_Esa rubia..._  
_Era una chica diferente a cualquiera._  
_Tenía unos hermosos ojso azules de los cuáles cualquiera envidiraría...acompañados de unas pestañas largas que la hacían ver tan inocente y bella..._  
_Una figura delgada con unas curvas de excelentes proporciones..._  
_Esa maldita rubia..._  
_Sus patas amarillas y suavez...con un toque de blanco al final..._  
_Unas patas perfectamente bien cuidadas y tan delicadas...tan frágiles pero al mismo tiempo tan mortales, eran las mejores herramientas para éstos casos_  
_Ella lentamente recorría su abdomen hasta llegar a la zona._  
_Estaba jugando demaciado sucio, y tenía el control total._  
_Jugaba con fuego, e iba a terminar quemándose._  
_Comenzó a juguetear en esa zona con sus patas...de vez en cuando lo apretaba y luego rosaba sus labios..._  
_Trabis al ver eso luchaba por contenerse...pero no lo logró._  
_La rubia era demaciado buena para él._  
_Era la mejor._  
_Lentamente le acariciaba y comenzaba a estirar su lengua._  
_La rosaba de vez en cuando._  
_Así mantuvo el ritmo durante unos segundos hasta que decidió que era hora lamerlo._  
_Quería introducirlo en su boca...pero era bastante para ella._  
_Era su primera vez, por lo que quería complacerlo...se estaba esforzando demaciado._  
_También era una inexperta en éstos campos...pero actuaba como si lo hiciera una y otra vez..._  
_Después se recostó justo enfrente de él._  
_Lia lo lamía con una expresión tan víl y sucia...tan viciosa...lo lamía tan lentamente que Trabis se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del trabajo._  
_Ella usó sus patas como refuerzo...mientras lentamente lo introducía en su boca..._  
_Lo hacía lenta...y delicadamente..._  
_Ella era mucho mejor jugadora que él._  
_No sabía de lo que es capáz...jamás imaginó que fuera una chica así._  
_Pero le gustaba,y así quería que continuase._  
_Trabis se levantó un poco y empujó la cabeza de Lia hacia al frente..._  
_Lia se atragantó y lo lamío como si de una paleta helada se tratase._  
_Él, al sentir sus labios carnosos y suaves..._  
_Unos labios tan dulces...tan suculentos..._  
_Tan...exquisitos..._  
_Ella estaba felíz ya que jamás había hecho algo como eso..._  
_Lo difrutaba mucho, mientras Trabis le seguía empujando más y más..._  
_El sentir el calor de su boca llegar hasta ahí...mientras ella jugueteaba de manera vil y placentera..._  
_Solo pudo emitir un gemido._  
_Pero...para mala suerte de Trabis, se detuvo._  
_Trabis abrió los ojos e instantáneamente Lia volvió a subirsele._  
_Ella ya estaba muy mojada..._  
_Pero Trabis quería más._  
_Quería mucho más._  
_La empujaba para que volviera a practicar esa jugada...pero ella se oponía._  
_Él estaba muy exaltado...y no quería que se deteniese._  
_Ella empezó a montarsele...como si de un caballo se tratase._  
_Se sentó justo encima de él y la zona...y comenzó a bailar en su entrepierna._  
_De verdad...Trabis no tenía idea de lo que era capáz...no sabía que era una jugadora tan tramposa y sucia..._  
_Lia se sacudía con fuerza y quería que estuviera listo._  
_Y quería que solo fuera suyo._  
_Sabía que en el fondo, era la primera vez de ambos._  
_Sin importarle, se inclinó un poco y lo sostuvo con sus patas delanteras...y comenzó a jalarlo._  
_Trabis inmediatamente se levantó, la abrazó y empezó a besar su cuello..._  
_Lia intenta empujarlo pero era incapáz..._  
_No podía sostener ambas jugadas a la vez._  
_Trabis se aprovechaba de eso y estiraba sus patas delanteras hasta los glúteos de Lia._  
_Los apretaba con fuerza haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer..._  
_Dejaba sus dedos marcados en esos glúteos perfectos..._  
_Su mente quería que parara..._  
_Pero su cuerpo lo disfrutaba...pues estaba siendo tocada en lugares que jamás la habían tocado._  
_Trabis continuó masajeando sus glúteos mientras ella le hacía "un favor"._  
_Ambos jugaban muy sucio._  
_Uno quería que el otro perdiera el control del juego._  
_Pero era imposible..._  
_Era peor que un juego de ajedréz._  
_Lia seguía mojándose de vez en cuando..._  
_Una gota de sus líquidos escurrió en Trabis...cosa que lo puso como un toro._  
_Seguían en la misma posición...lentamente Trabis quitó una pata y la dirigó hasta la entrada de Lia._  
_Quería devolverle el favor._  
_Comenzaba a sacudirla con fuerza mientras Lia comenzaba a respirar con bastante agitación...su pecho se inflaba al tomar tanto aire._  
_Él la seguía tocando mientras Lia abrazaba con fuerza a Trabis._  
_Temblaba y se retorcía como serpiente..._  
_Gotas de sudor escurrían de sus frentes...los ojos azules de Lia eran más brillantes que de costumbre, y solo reflejaban un deseo asqueroso y vil que podía suponer la perdición de Trabis._  
_O mejor dicho...eran una deidad._  
_Era una doble jugada._  
_Y él comenzaba agitarla..._  
_Pensaba que aún no estaba lista..._  
_Pero lo estará en cualquier segundo._  
_Ella estaba bastante húmeda y roja..._  
_Era una entrada pequeña y bastante suave...pero estaba ansioso por entrar._  
_Sabía que sería el primero y eso sería el mejor regalo y placer que podría tener en su vida._  
_De vez en cuando Trabis paraba en seco..._  
_Lia levantaba su rostro, y le maldecía por detenerse._  
_Lo obligaba con su mirada._  
_El marcador apuntaba hacia un posible empate...mientras ambos seguían con jugadas tramposas y sucias._  
_Trabis estaba listo..._  
_Usó una de sus patas para acariciar suavemente a Lia...cosa que la puso más caliente que nunca._  
_Él la tomó de la cintura...y quería entrar en ella._  
_Lia siguió jugueteando con Trabis hasta que éste le quitó su pata._  
_La inmovilizó completamente._  
_Él seguía apretando un glúteo con una pata, y con la otra estaba "inspeccionandola"._  
_Era una entrada pequeña...pero a pesar de eso..._  
_El tan solo tocarla daba una idea de que era increíble y deliciosa._  
_Trabis decidió que era momento y la arrinconó en la pared._  
_Ahora usaba una pata para sostenerla de la cadera , otra para sostenerla de la cabeza._  
_Lia estaba preparada..._  
_Lentamente Trabis se dirigió hasta la entrada de Lia..._  
_Quizo hacerlo con cuidado, ya que después de todo...se trataba de una jovensita._  
_Una jovensita muy sensual y caliente._  
_Una jovensita que se olvidó por completo de su lado tierno e inocente...por un lado_  
_salvaje,sucio...y muy caliente._  
_Él la rosaba...y amenazaba con penetrar, pero no lo hacía._  
_Lia le reclamaba con la mirada._  
_Quería hacerlo ya._  
_Trabis comenzó a besarla del cuello y seguir lentamente acariciándola...a lo que Lia respondía con un gemido bastante grande y un apretón de espalda hacia él._  
_Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que él actuara._  
_Decidió dejar el control a Trabis y dejar que la usara._  
_Que tomara su cuerpo y su inocencia..._  
_Que practicara con ella sus fantasías más asquerosas y sucias que jamás haya tenido._  
_Pero para él era mucho más que eso..._  
_Era mucho más que una simple muñequita._  
_Y sabía que Lia no se dejaría perder tan fácil._  
_Él la empujaba con fuerza, mientras Lia emitía un gemido muy parecido a un grito de pasión._  
_Lia lo abrazaba con fuerza...arañaba su espalda y él solo se dedicaba a prepararla._  
_Ya estaba muy molesta._  
_Ya no quería seguir jugando, y quería ganar la competencia._  
_Lo empujó y volvió a tirarsele encima._  
_Pero...ahora jugarían bajo sus reglas._  
_Ella volvió a lamer a Trabis...y se volvió a sentar en su zona._  
_Lentamente se posicionaba...y bajaba con delicadeza._  
_Con una mirada dudosa, comenzó a meter la punta._  
_Ella inmediatamente brincó de la emoción y el placer..._  
_Pero para él era diferente...no quería lasmitarla..._  
_Aunque a ella no le importara..._  
_En ese momento a ella no le importaba nada más que satisfaserce._  
_Bajaba lentamente y Trabis se resisitía por no entrar..._  
_Pero ella se esforzaba por meterlo._  
_Trabis quería jugar limpio...pero era imposible con la trampa de Lia._  
_Quería que fuera algo tranquilo y emocionante..._  
_Pero de pronto..._  
_Llegó._  
_Lia decidió que era la hora._  
_Así que entró._  
_Entró de una sola._  
_Lia hizo un gesto de dolor, cosa que preocupó totalmente a Trabis, haciéndo que retrocediera..._  
_Pero ese fue el mayor error de su noche._  
_Lia al ver que actuaba como un cobarde, volvió a montársele con más fuerza..._  
_Ya estaba enfurecida._  
_Así que con sus patas delanteras lo tomó y volvió a la acción._  
_Trabis al entrar, fue como si conociera un mundo nuevo._  
_Un lugar inexplorado..._  
_Fue ahí cuando Trabis comenzó a actuar como un verdadero macho._  
_Se levantó, y la empujó contra la pared._  
_Lia se dió cuénta de ésto..._  
_Porfín se dejó de romanticismos absurdos, y estaba dispuesto a terminar lo que empezó._  
_Lia sonrió de manera víl y despreciable..._  
_Mientras Trabis mantenía esa actitud serena y seria._  
_Se acercó... la tomó del cuello y empujó._  
_Lia lanzó un grito de dolor, que lentamente se fue convirtiendo en un..._  
_Un gemido tan asqueroso que podía oírse en el otro lado del mundo._  
_Lia juntó sus pies justo detrás de Trabis, mientras éste se movía cada vez más rápido._  
_Más y más..._  
_Lia gritaba su nombre._  
_"¡Trabis, Trabis!"_  
_Era algo bastante satisfactorio._  
_Caramba...qué hembra._  
_Tenía las mejores curvas que Trabis haya visto..._  
_Y era la mejor entrada que había visto en toda su vida..._  
_Ella era una clara creación de los dioses..._  
_Una perra hecha de forma tan perfecta...con un toque de inocencia que poco a poco se fue perdiendo..._  
_Lia se colgaba del cuello de Trabis mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía gritando su nombre, implorando por más._  
_Trabis seguía con esa actitud seria..._  
_Estaba pensando en terminar su trabajo, y quería hacerla suya en todo aspecto._  
_Lia seguía aferrada a él...y ahora ponía de su parte._  
_Empujaba con fuerza y quería más velocidad..._  
_Ella pedía demaciado..._  
_Y si seguía pidiendo así, Trabis la iba a terminar matando._  
_Cada vez empujaba con más fuerza..._  
_La sonrisa de placer de Lia se borró, para formar una expresión de calentura y pasión...era tan grande que motivava a Trabis a continuar y a dejarla casi parplégica._  
_Lia formaba una X con sus patas traseras a los lados de Trabis...mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo._  
_¿Porqué hacerlo de esa manera y en ese momento?_  
_¿Hay cosas más importantes que hacer?_  
_Sí, las hay._  
_Claro que las hay._  
_Pero...en éste momento no importan._  
_Importa más saciar esa necesidad de sexo que ambos tenían._  
_Aunque...muy en el fondo Trabis sabía que no debía de hacerlo..._  
_Porque después de todo...seguía ella siendo una menor de edad..._  
_Y seguía siendo una niña virgen._

-¿Trabis?, ¿Estás ahí? - _Preguntó Bolt, acercándose a la puerta del tercer piso de aquella Perrera._


End file.
